


Undercover Mission[Podfic]

by Arioch



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, Gen, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pillow Fights, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: “Quiet!” Efi whispered.Orisa nodded dutifully, although privately she wondered exactly how quiet her heavy, metal self could be against the Oladele’s creaky wooden staircase. She took the next step slowly and while she did not note any significant decibel reduction, Efi seemed satisfied that she was trying. They slowly made their way up the stairs, past Efi’s parents’ room– here Efi slowed them to an absolute crawl– before finally arriving at the safety of Efi’s bedroom.





	Undercover Mission[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undercover Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067547) by [Theoroark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark). 



> Thank you to Theoroark for letting me podfic this delightful ficlet! Also thanks to [artvinsky](http://artvinsky.tumblr.com/) for allowing me to use their art for the cover. You can find the original on tumblr [here](http://artvinsky.tumblr.com/post/158067465852).

Length: 08:13 [3.98 MB]

Download or Stream via Google Drive: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1JdLiICsmiA-Xe2w3p5nvl-ykZ4pS5cek)

**Author's Note:**

> Music credit: [Galantis - Pillow Fight](https://youtu.be/67rB95_3j90)


End file.
